Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of software, and more particularly to a message access layer frame and an implementation method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
With the expansion in the application scale of the cloud computing, for the various types of clients, the various types of front ends are connected to the back end. According to the different requirements, the front ends adopt different protocols for communicating, such as the common Http protocol, the compressed Http protocol for the mobile equipment communication, the various online video communication protocol, the conventional SOAP protocol and the RPC protocol, and even the customized communication protocol. When the front ends are connected to the back end, all of the front ends are required to be handled with the login management, the rights management and the behavior auditing. The above handlings are collectively called the access layer. Conventionally, the cloud computing application requires the independent development of the access layer, which has the following problems.
Firstly, all of the front ends are connected to the back end independently. It is failed to balance the access frequency of each front end. The sporadic large access amount of some front end leads to the excessive pressure on the back end, which influences the access speed of the other front ends.
Secondly, the independent account authentication is required for each front end; all of the front ends are connected to the same authentication database, posing the high security threat to the authentication database.
Thirdly, the access layer is developed for each front end, mostly in the repeated manner, which increases the workload of the developer.